


Small Symbols

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: JD is the only one who remembers...





	Small Symbols

"J.D., where the hell are you going?" 

The young man half turned at Buck's exasperated words, then kept moving back toward the store. "I forgot something." 

Nathan eyed the supplies they'd purchased for the holiday. "Forgot what?" 

Chris and Vin shrugged in unison. 

Ezra shook his head. 

"What did you forget?" Josiah asked curiously as J.D. rejoined them. 

Dunne lifted his hand to touch the red poppy pinned to his shirt. "This." 

Stunned to silence, six men stared somberly at the small symbol of commemoration before nodding and reaching for their wallets. 

"Thanks for the reminder, kid," Buck said softly.


End file.
